Come Back
by 15Death
Summary: Pengertian 'Rumah' bagiku tidak sekadar bangunan untuk tempat tinggal. Tapi, 'Rumah' adalah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan cinta. Yah, di dalam pelukannya- itulah rumahku. / Mind to RnR, please? / Special for celebrate Ichigo's birthday.


**PROLOG**

' _Hai, Rukia?'_

 _Dia tersenyum._

' _Bangun, kau babi pemalas.'_

 _Apa? Dia menyebutku apa?_

' _Lihat wajahmu, kau senang ketika tanganmu kugenggam seperti ini, ya?'_

 _Menggoda, begitulah dia. Mataku sibuk mengamati sebuah gereja katedral yang membelakangi mentari. Tanganku ditarik layaknya boneka. Ia mendorong pintu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Cahaya masuk menyilaukan mata, saling mengintip melewati kaca-kaca mozaik. Jejeran kursi jemaat berbaris teratur. Langkah kaki kami bergema memenuhi ruangan. Dari tempatku berdiri terlihat sebuah altar; tempat penyimpanan hosti dan meja altar berhias bunga-bunga segar. Sepertinya para biara selalu menggantinya setiap hari._

 _Sosok jangkung mulai meletakkan sebelah tanganku di lengannya. Tersenyum simpul, ia membawaku berjalan menuju altar. Cahaya menyorot, tidak ada nyanyian hanya kepakan sayap merpati yang terdengar berebut meninggalkan dahan. Hanya ada aku dan dirinya. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kami berdiri berhadapan, terlalu dekat. Mata saling bersinggung tanpa ada niat untuk mengakhiri._

' _Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin?'_

 _Kuperhatikan rangkaian bunga azalea yang kupeluk terlalu erat. Aku sampai tak ingat telah membawa bunga ini. Dia meremas tanganku, mengembalikan fokusku. Suaranya mengalun begitu lembut._

' _Tetapi, kau masih membutuhkan baju pengantinmu,' gumamnya mengamati dress yang kukenakan. Pria itu tertawa geli merutuki kekikukkannya sendiri._

' _Rukia…' tangan hangatnya menggadahkan kepalaku. Senyum memikat tidak lepas dari bibir, mata seteduh senja ia pertemukan dengan lembayung. Bisikan kembali terdengar._

' _Je t'aime. Menikahlah denganku.'_

 _Kurva tersapu dia atas bibirnya. Aku tidak mengerti, seharusnya aku dapat tersenyum sebahagia dirinya. Tapi mengapa dadaku malah berdenyut sakit, mataku memanas. Dan, tetesan bening itu bergulir menjadi deras._

' _Mengapa kau menangis?' ibu jarinya mengusap air mataku, 'kau tidak suka dengan rencana hidup kita?'_

 _Aku menggeleng kuat, menangis haru, 'aku sangat suka. Sekarang aku benar-benar memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Begitu juga dirimu.' Kupeluk ia erat. Dia merengkuhku begitu protektif. Menguburku dalam kehangatan tubuhnya._

' _Aku akan selalu kembali kepadamu.'_

* * *

TITE KUBO©BLEACH

COME BACK©15DEATH

WARNING: OOC, AU, MISS TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL, IDE PASARAN, MUDAH KETEBAK, ALUR TERLALU BURU-BURU, CAMPUR ADUK KAYA GADO-GADO :v

BLEACH MILIK KUBO-SENSEI. SAYA HANYALAH SEORANG FANS YANG MEMINJAM CHARA DI SANA.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA DAN MURNI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA, KEJADIAN, ATAU APAPUN ITU. ITU ADALAH HAL YANG TIDAK DISENGAJA.

NOTE: PARAGRAF YANG BERISI DENGAN HURUF ITALIC ADALAH FLASHBACK. KUHARAP TIDAK MEMBUAT KALIAN BINGUNG SAAT MEMBACANYA.

AKHIR KATA, HAPPY READING MINNA! FLAME IS NOT ACCEPTANCE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SO PLEASE CLICK CLOSE BUTTON. SO SIMPLE SO EASY :v

* * *

"Rukia?"

Aku tersentak. Pria di hadapanku melambaikan tangan. Menyeret kesadaran yang selama ini tersegel dalam alam lain. Mataku mengerjap linglung. Kuperhatikan kantung roti dalam pelukan. Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas. Dengan cepat kuselesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Maafkan aku Kojima," aku tertunduk sungkan.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Kau sakit? Seharusnya kau meliburkan toko roti mu," masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa. Maaf sebelumnya."

Kojima mengangguk paham, sembari membawa kantungnya, ia berjalan menjauh. Bunyi lonceng terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat ia melewati pintu.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Helaan napas lolos dari bibir. Bayang-bayang itu kembali bermain nakal bak permainan opera sabun di pikiran. Rasa rindu kembali menyambangi hati.

Lonceng kembali beradu dengan pintu yang terbuka. Kuperhatikan seorang pria- jangkung, pegawai jasa antar barang- membawa buket bunga berukuran raksaksa-mengingat potongan tubuhku yang terbilang mungil. Segera kuhampiri dia. Pandanganku berubah risih, pria itu berdiri terlalu tinggi di depanku.

"Kiriman bunga…" ujar pria-bernama Tessai. Ia menunduk sangat rendah untuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya saat berhadapan denganku. Bersyukur, dengan begitu aku tak perlu merasakan leherku yang pegal karena harus mendongak.

"Kiriman lagi? Kali ini dari siapa?" tanyaku sambil lalu, masih terfokus membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kertas yang ia berikan. Pria itu tak bergeming. Kupikir ia tak mendengar suaraku yang terdengar bagai cicitan hewan pengerat di telinganya. Tanpa banyak bertingkah ia tersenyum dan segera meninggalkanku berdua dengan kiriman yang ia bawa.

' _Kejutan!'_

Bisikan itu terputar dengan jelas di angan. Perhatianku jatuh pada salah satu bunga yang dia suka, _Azalea_. Sudut bibirku membentuk kurva. Sebuah bayangan tergambar, ketika ia masuk ke dalam toko. Membawakan sendiri bunga itu kepadaku.

' _Ada kiriman bunga untuk wanita cantik,' ujarnya dengan senyum manis._

' _Kau tahu? Azalea bisa menggambarkan kehangatan bersama keluarga di rumah. Yah, kita bisa menyebutnya hubungan kita seperti itu, bukan? Kau tidak keberatan kan?' Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ouh, lihatlah ia mulai salah tingkah. Masih tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya dia diam. Matanya mulai mengamatiku._

' _Apa ini? Kau terpesona kepadaku?' Aku masih memandanginya tanpa mau menjawab. Aku hanya ingin memandanginya saat ini._

' _Astaga. Jangan-jangan aku sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta,' ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar aku memeluknya._

"Kau sudah melakukannya, jauh sebelum hari ini." Kenyataan menyeretku pulang. Aku bergumam, sembari memperhatikan bayang-bayang itu bermain di depanku. Sedetik berikutnya, drama itu menghilang layaknya debu yang di terbangkan oleh angin.

Kembali perhatianku teralih ke arah buket itu. Aku hendak menyapukan tanganku, namun urung setelah membaca tulisan di atas kartu yang terselip di antara bunga. Aku merasa _familier_ dengan rangkaian katanya.

"Pria itu…"

.

Kepulan asap tipis mengambang, terlalu banyak hingga memenuhi ruang. Ini loyang terakhir. Aroma yang mengguar sedikit menggoda. Kututup pintu panggangan dengan salah satu kaki. Dengan langkah pasti kubawa roti ini untuk memenuhi keranjang toko. Suara tawa terdengar dari luar, dan otakku berhipotesis secara otomatis.

Pintu sekat kudorong hingga terbuka. Seorang pria-lagi- berdiri memunggungi. Sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadiranku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu menoleh menatapku. Pandangannya berubah mendramatisir, "dingin seperti biasa, Rukia?"

Ia mulai menyapukan senyuman. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Tsukishima. Aku tahu kau mengirim buket bunga lagi kemarin." Kutarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ocehan.

"Dari pada bunga, aku lebih suka kau beri tepung, telur, dan pengembang kue. Aku kehabisan stok, kau harus tahu."

Pria itu masih tidak bergeming. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah barang langka di dunia. Kesal. Kubalas dengan nada tidak bersahabat, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Wow, tahan sebentar. Pertama, akan kuingat permintaanmu. Kedua, aku tidak mengirimkan bunga kemarin," sangkalnya dengan mengacungkan dua jarinya di depan wajah. Aku tidak memedulikan ucapannya. Sebagai gantinya kuberikan kartu yang kemarin terselip di antara bunga. Tsukishima membaca deretan kata dengan kernyitan aneh terbentuk di kening.

"Kau mau mengolok-olok aku? Aku tak pernah menggunakan kata norak seperti ini, Rukia."

"Lantas siapa lagi tukang drama di sini?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menyipit. Pria itu balas menatap dengan cemberut. Sepertinya memang bukan gaya bahasa cinta ala Tsukishima. Pria itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, mengotak-atik sebentar sebelum mendekatkan ke arah telinganya. Ia mengatakan kata-kata 'salah kirim bunga' dengan wajah penuh kerutan. Setelah selesai, ia menutup flip _handphone_ -nya. Mulutnya masih mengomel. Merasa kuperhatikan, pria itu akhirnya menatapku.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka mengambil kembali bunga itu," tunjuknya menggunakan dagu. Ia mulai melipat tangannya di meja kasir. Matanya kembali memperhatikanku. Risih, kubalas melotot.

"Sudah bermain-mainnya? Kalau begitu pulanglah."

Bukannya kecewa, ia malah tertawa, "tak ada kata 'terima kasih', kau malah mengusirku pulang?" lanjutnya dengan masih memegangi perutnya. Ia mulai mendekat, surai hitamnya berayun-ayun saat berjalan. Aku mengawasinya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Rukia," suaranya melambat. Matanya masih terhipnotis dalam biasan mata lembayungku. "Temani aku makan besok, kau tidak ada jadwal padat bukan?"

Aku diam. Namun mataku tetap fokus melihat gelagatnya. Pinggulnya bersandar di meja. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dengan setia menanti serentetan kata keluar dari bibirku. "Aku mencintai orang lain. Itu yang mau kau katakan?" tebaknya membuat salah satu alisku terangkat. Ia menatap keluar kaca.

"Katakan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia masih bekerja," matanya melirik.

"Selama ini? Sudah 6 bulan berlalu. Jangan-jangan ia lupa di mana tempatnya untuk pulang." Sudut bibirku berkedut. "Kemana ia pergi?" lanjutnya.

"Itu rahasia Negara. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Namun, aku percaya kepadanya," jawabanku mungkin terdengar lucu, karena Tsukishima langsung terkekeh setelah mendengarnya.

"Percaya? Naif, bisa saja ia membohongimu tentang pekerjaannya. Ia pergi ke luar sana, dan bisa saja ia sudah mempunyai wanita lain." Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat mencemooh.

"Kau sudah dibuang Rukia. Kembalilah ke dalam realita. Apa yang masih kau harapkan darinya?" aku tahu kebiasaan Tsukishima. Jika tidak bisa membuatku bicara, maka ia akan memancing kemarahanku.

"Ia pergi meninggalkanmu. Kapan terakhir kali kau berkomunikasi dengannya?" aku masih diam. Tidak ada niatan membalas rentetan kata yang ia keluarkan.

Tsukishima mengalihkan matanya, menatapku penuh minat, "ah, tapi…" ia mulai mendekat. Berdiri terlalu-sangat- dekat. Ia sedikit menunduk, menyejajarkan mulutnya dengan telingaku. "Jika kau berlari kepelukanku, kupastikan kau tidak akan sendiri. Kau tidak akan kehilangan kontak denganku, dan.."

Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh leherku. Terus turun. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu," sambungnya, kilatan hasrat tak dapat ia bendung. Dengan cepat ia menarik kalungku. Terkejut bukan main.

Ia memperhatikan cincin yang tergantung di depannya, wajahnya berubah muram, "kau sudah menikah dengannya, uh?"

Dengan cepat aku merampas kembali benda itu tanpa peduli tangannya mendapat cakaran karena ulahku. "Itu bukan urusanmu," aku berjalan menjauh. Berada di dekatnya membuatku muak. Ia selalu melihatku dengan pandangan menjijikkan.

"Kau bisa keluar jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Aku harus bekerja." Bersamaan dengan itu lonceng di pintu berbunyi. Pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang.

Pria itu membuang napas, ia menyerah. "Maaf, membuatmu marah. Sungguh, kau bisa kan menemaniku makan? Hanya makan. Temanku membuka restoran di Karakura. Aku diundang dan aku ingin kau datang bersamaku."

Terdiam. Aku masih mempertimbangkan ajakan Tsukishima. Salah satu kata darinya membuatku mengubah pikiran. "Baiklah."

Pria itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tuli. Ia bertanya sekali lagi, hampir terdengar seperti cicitan. Takut jika aku salah paham.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Apa kau mau aku berubah pikiran?" ulangku dengan salah satu mata tertutup.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat, "baiklah pukul 2, aku akan menjem-"

"Berikan saja aku alamatnya. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Potongku cepat, tak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa aku membuatnya menelan kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan. Karena terlalu senang ia segera memberikanku potongan memo. "Itu alamatnya." Ucapnya masih dengan nada bersemangat.

Kuperhatikan memo darinya. Lonceng berbunyi, pria itu keluar dengan perasaan gembira. Aku tersenyum hampa. Kubaca alamat yang tertera, "Karakura" pandanganku sedikit mengabur. Tempat dimana kami pertama bertemu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekali lagi?."

Yah, tidak ada orang lain yang mengerti perasaanku-kita. Hanya aku-dan dirimu.

.

 _Langit tersipu. Warna jingga masih mendominasi. Gumpalan awan ikut meramaikan cakrawala. Angin berhembus dari barat, membawa hawa hangat menyentuh kulit. Perhatianku terkunci. Tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak. Aku masih terpesona. Yah, suasana senja yang begitu kurindukan. Seperti halnya dirinya. Tempat dimana aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai rumah. Rumah yang sangat kurindukan._

' _Rukia.'_

 _Barithone itu bersuara rendah. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia sudah duduk di sampingku. Matanya ikut melihat kemana arah pandangku berlabuh. Cemburu. Ia mulai merajuk._

' _Jadi sekarang aku diduakan oleh panorama, uh?'_

 _Masih tersenyum. Aku tak menghiraukan rajukannya. 'Kau benar-benar tidak mau melihatku? Aku bisa saja menciummu, jika kau masih mengabaikanku,' detik berikutnya adalah ledakan tawa yang terdengar. Kali ini dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatianku. Tidak lama tawaku terdengar, detik berikutnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami._

' _Apa ini?'_

' _Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri.'_

 _Dia memakai seragam perwira militer berwarna hijau tua; dibalik jas ia memakai kemeja berwarna silver dengan dasi hitam polos yang melingkar di leher, berbagai macam pin tersemat di bagian dada, tanda pangkat terpasang di bagian pundak, rambut senada senja ia sisir rapi ke belakang._

' _Kau…'_

' _Seratus persen menggoda, Tuan.' Tembaknya tepat sasaran. Tanpa permisi ia menarik tanganku, membenamkan tubuhku dalam rengkuhannya. Aroma citrus mengguar memabukkan. Kubalas memeluknya. Aku tahu ia tersenyum. Aku tidak butuh kata cinta terucap darinya. Hanya dengan dia di sampingku, memelukku erat seolah aku adalah boneka beruang miliknya. Itu sudah cukup._

' _Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi kepadaku?'_

' _Kau pulang dengan selamat. Terima kasih sudah kembali. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali pulang, ke dalam pelukanmu.'_

 _Ia tertawa begitu keras. 'Aku merasa tersanjung. Sebagai balasan, kau boleh terus memelukku hari ini.'_

.

Musim panas tahun ini tidak begitu panas. Aku hanya memakai _dress_ musim panasku yang mencapai lutut; tanpa lengan, warnanya senada dengan awan yang menggantung di langit, pita melingkar di pinggang, tidak lupa membalut kaki dengan _heels_ putih bertaliku. Tidak ada riasan berlebih. Hanya bedak agar kulit wajahku terlihat segar. Kubiarkan mahkota sehitam malamku terurai. Membiarkan angin mengacaknya sesuka hati.

Masih kupandangi jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan. Masih ada beberapa menit untuk sampai di restoran yang Tsukishima maksud. Sebuah kereta melaju pelan. Sesuai perhitungan, pintu gerbangnya terbuka tepat di depanku. Aku masuk, menempatkan pantatku dengan nyaman di atas kursi. Mataku menerawang keluar.

Entah apa alasannya, sosok itu kembali muncul di angan.

' _Hei.. Babi pemalas. Bangun.'_

Aku tersenyum. Dia selalu memanggilku begitu saat aku mulai tertidur. Manikku masih beradu dengan kaca. Memantulkan sosok diriku. Anganku bermain. Masih berfikir kapan ia pulang? Segera kutepis pikiranku sembari tertawa hampa. Aku berharap terlalu berlebihan. Tanpa sadar, dari kaca aku melihat sosok pantulannya. Tubuhku menegang. Aku terserang apraksia mendadak.

Pria itu memandangiku penuh kerinduan. Masih dengan senyum yang sama. Aku tidak ingin berbalik. Aku tidak ingin berkedip. Bisa saja ia menghilang saat aku melakukan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi. Tapi kristal bening terus memenuhi pelupuk. Membuatnya terlihat mengabur.

Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu?' agar kau tidak pergi? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Berulang kali kubisikkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Namun, kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang tertarik di kedua sudut bibirmu.

' _Rukia.'_

Satu bisikkan. Menggetarkan hati. Tidak tahan. Kuputar badanku. Sayang, sama seperti yang kutakutkan, kau pun menghilang tanpa bekas. Meninggalkan pandanganku pada tempat duduk yang baru saja kau tempati.

' _Aku akan selalu kembali kepadamu..'_

Bohong.

.

Guncangan pelan terasa di pundak. Mataku mengintip. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Sinar senja mulai memasuki mata secara berlebih. Tunggu sebentar? Senja? Tanpa persiapan aku berdiri. Dan imbasnya kepalaku berputar-putar seperti gasing.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat perhatianku beralih kepada seorang pria berseragam. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku masih diam, masih menikmati rasa sakit di kepala yang hampir membunuhku. Aku menggeleng lambat sebagai jawaban. Kududukkan pantatku kembali. Aku pun membuka suara.

"Apa ini sudah sampai Karakura?"

"Jika yang Anda tuju Karakura, seharusnya Anda turun satu stasiun sebelumnya, nona."

Aku mendelik mendengar jawabannya. "Apa? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul 2."

Aku menepuk jidatku. Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, pria itu menjawab tanpa kuminta. "Ini juga kebetulan kereta terakhir yang membawa Anda ke Karakura." Wajahku semakin memucat. Ini memang hari sialku.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Tsukishima. Aku tidak sudi menyimpan nomor pria itu. Dan disinilah aku. Jika kau menoleh ke arah kanan, hanya ada jejeran toko makanan ringan yang terlihat. Tidak ada kotak telepon. Dan lagi, aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk naik taksi. Kesal. Tidak ada pilihan. Aku harus mengambil uang. Untungnya tempat penarikan uang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku.

'Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak nekat pergi dengan Tsukishima.' Pikirku kecewa.

Setelah kurasa uang yang kuambil cukup. Aku keluar. Tanpa disangka, kehadiranku telah ditunggu-tunggu. Mereka terlihat seperti berandalan kelas teri. Hanya berjumlah dua orang; satu bertubuh gendut dan satunya lagi berwajah _stoic_.

"Hei, nona. Serahkan uangmu."

'Sangat jujur,' gumamku tak habis pikir, "kau kira aku akan menyerahkannya dengan mudah? Aku bisa menghubungi polisi, jika kau ingin tahu." aku sudah membuat sambungan ke nomor 911. Mencoba menakuti mereka. Namun, bukannya takut. Pria gendut itu malah tertawa hingga membuat perutnya yang besar itu bergetar.

"Kau gadis yang tidak manis." Bersamaan dengan itu ia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaket kumalnya. Suara sambungan 911 terdengar. Tapi tanganku malah terkulai lemas. Hari ini aku akan mengingat untuk terus berdoa kepada Tuhan kemanapun aku pergi. Tak habis akal, aku pun berteriak keras.

"Hei, lihat apa itu?" pria gendut terpancing jebakanku, terbukti ia mulai mengikuti arah kemana jariku menunjuk.

"Serahkan saja uangmu."

Pria berwajah _stoic_ tidak terpengaruh. Ia ikut mengeluarkan pisau. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya, segera kularikan kakiku menjauh. Mereka menggeram marah dan mulai mengejarku.

Gawat, ini gawat. Kota ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang. Aku mengumpat sembarangan. Suara geraman masih bisa kudengar. Aku begitu pusing, berlari tak tentu arah. Ada celah kecil di antara bangunan. Kupilih untuk menerobos. Aku bersyukur. Tubuh mungilku begitu pas melewati celah ini. Pria gendut itu mengumpat. Kali ini si pria berwajah datar itu yang maju. Sialnya, ia juga bisa melewati celah ini dengan mudah. Aku menyumpahi tubuhnya yang kerempeng itu. Setelah keluar, aku segera berlari sejauh yang kubisa.

Karena terlalu panik. Aku tersandung kakiku yang lain. Hingga membuat tubuhku mendarat manis di atas aspal. Kulepas sepatu yang kupakai. Salah satu dari haknya lepas. Aku kembali berdiri. Rasa perih menyerang lutut dan telapak tangan. Peluh menetes turun. Belum sempat aku bisa bernapas legah. Derap langkah brandalan itu kembali terdengar. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Di depan terlihat tikungan. Dengan cepat aku berbelok.

Aku masih berlari secepat yang kubisa. Tanpa kusadar. Sebuah taksi telah berhenti tepat di ujung jalan. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Suara berdebum terdengar di belakang. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka ada yang terjatuh. Suara umpatan terdengar berikutnya. Mereka berkelahi. Kepalaku berputar pusing. Tuhan telah menyelamatkanku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam taksi. Tak peduli bagaimana penampilanku. Aku mengucapkan serentetan kata yang terdengar kacau. Beruntung saja sang supir mengerti dan langsung mengantarkanku ke Karakura.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4. Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Nafasku sudah mulai teratur. Kupegangi botol air minum yang telah habis.

"Ini benar-benar hari sialku. Kejadian pertama tertidur di dalam kereta, dikejar preman, hak dari sepatuku patah, dan," kupandangi tangan dan lutut. Luka goresnya begitu lebar. Rasa perihnya mulai menjalar hingga kepala. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Kakak…"

Panggilan itu membuatku menoleh. Kuurungkan niat untuk menangis. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil memberiku bunga. Masih merasa bingung. Aku berkomunikasi lewat isyarat, menanyakan apa bunga itu untukku. Hanya anggukan singkat dan gadis itu berlari pergi. Kupandangi bunga itu.

"Bunga azalea?"

Sebuah kartu tergantung pada bunga. Aku sedikit terbelalak. Simbol yang tergambar sama seperti simbol gereja katedral di Karakura. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Mataku mengamati sembari bernostalgia. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Seperti taksi yang tiba-tiba berhenti, preman-preman yang sudah tidak mengejarku. Apakah Tuhan baru saja menolongku?

' _Je t'aime'_

Jantungku berdebar. Kata ini sama seperti pada kartu yang tersemat di buket bunga tempo hari. Hanya potongan kata itu yang kutahu artinya. Dan, dari orang itu lah aku mengerti artinya. Tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah mulai berlari. Pikiranku mengosong. Otakku refleks menjeritkan namanya.

 _Tanganku terus terulur, berharap dengan ini aku bisa meraihnya. Merengkuh punggung lebarnya sekuat yang kubisa. Mulutku terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar._

Hatiku masih berbisik mengharapkannya. Aku tidak ingin berbohong. Rasa rindu ini begitu menyiksa. Sebuah belokan kulewati. Aku hanya perlu berjalan lurus.

 _Ini tidak bagus. Ia mulai menghilang. Harus berapa kali ku teriakkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' agar dia berhenti?_

Gesekan telapak kaki dengan aspal tidak membuatku menyerah. Yah, kali ini aku akan terus berlari mengejarnya. Tidak peduli duri mulai menusuk masuk. Tak peduli bahkan jika aku kehabisan pasokan udara. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Kehilangan keseimbangan membuatku terjatuh. De ja vu. Sama seperti waktu itu.

 _Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Terjatuh seperti orang tolol. Aku tak peduli jika tanah mengotori tubuh dan pakaianku. Aku menangis keras, meninju tanah hingga tanganku memerah. Hampir saja aku melepaskan tinju-lagi-, sebuah tangan menahanku._

 _Kualihkan pandangan untuk menatapnya. Air mata membanjiri pelupuk. Pria ini._

Aku kembali berdiri. Peluh menetes. Kupandangi bangunan yang berdiri megah di depan sana. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk. Akibatnya tiap potong bangunan jadi terlihat meliuk dalam pandangan.

' _Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _Bohong. Lalu, menagapa kau meninggalkanku?_

Kudorong pintunya. Menerobos bagai pencuri. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya cahaya yang menyinari altar. Menyorotnya seperti ada malaikat bersayap lebar yang hendak turun di sana. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa kebas. Pandanganku mulai berkeliling, mengamati tiap inci dengan rinci. Tak peduli jika air mataku mengotori karpet yang menyelimuti lantai berkayunya. Tubuhku merosot terbanting gravitasi. Harapan itu sempat terbesit di dalam hati. Potongan drama itu menyambung cerita.

 _Aku mencoba duduk. Ia menangkup wajahku. Diberikannya setangkai bunga azalea kepadaku. Ia masih tersenyum, berkebalikan dengan matanya yang menangis. Dia mendekat, memberi kecupan pada kening. Masih kuresapi kehangatan yang ia beri. Mataku perlahan terbuka, kosong. Hanya aku yang termangu sendirian._

"Dia benar-benar telah pergi," bisikku. Kututup ceritanya dengan tangisan. Aku tertawa dalam hati, mana mungkin dia hidup kembali? Masih jelas ketika salah satu teman militernya menemuiku. Mengatakan jika dia telah benar-benar pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana tak kan lagi dapat kugapai dirinya. Dia meninggalkan sebuah cincin yang tergantung pada kalung yang kukenakan sekarang.

Aku menjerit keras. Suaraku menggema begitu hebat. Kepakan burung gerja terdengar meninggalkan atap. Bahkan suaranya tak sanggup meredam tangisku yang meluap ke permukaan.

"Aku tidak butuh cincin darimu, bodoh." Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Dimana janji yang kau ucapkan? Kau berjanji untuk selalu selamat." Suara sesenggukan mulai mengacau rancauanku.

"Kau berjanji akan menikah denganku. Kau bahkan mengatakan jika kau sangat mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku benci kepadamu. Aku benci pada diriku. Aku benci tidak mempunyai rumah. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali. Karena hanya dirimulah, aku bisa pulang."

"Aku tidak tahu tugas apa yang mereka berikan kepadamu. Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Aku tak bisa menahanmu. Aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu."

"Apa kau tahu bagaiamana perasaanku ketika temanmu mengantarkan cincin ini kepadaku?" kurenggut cincin yang terpasang di leher.

"Mereka mengatakan jika kau sudah tiada. Aku serasa ingin mati saat mendengarnya…. "

"Kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau gugur di sana? Jahat! Aku sangat merindukanmu, bodoh." Tubuhku bergetar. Kulitku mendingin.

"Je t'aime, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

Bersamaan dengan itu. Kepalaku berputar bagai dihantam batu. Begitu sakit hingga merenggut keseimbanganku. Pandanganku mengabur. Dari pintu masuklah seseorang. Ia berlari begitu cepat. Apa aku bermimpi? Dia meneriakkan namaku. Entah mengapa semuanya berjalan melambat. Ini sudah mencapai batas. Yang kuingat hanyalah mata teduh itu memandangiku penuh rasa bersalah.

.

Sinar menyilaukan memasuki mataku yang masih setia tertutup. Terganggu, aku mulai membuka mata. Apa aku sudah mati? Kupandangi kulitku yang putih kini begitu pucat. Ngeri. Aku segera bangun, duduk dari tempatku berbaring.

"Aku benar-benar sudah mati." Jeritku kepada angin.

"Kau masih hidup, bodoh."

Tubuhku mengaku seketika. "begitu juga denganku." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Suara ini. Tidak mungkin. Kubalik badanku ke belakang. Mataku membulat otomatis.

"I-chi…go?"

Dia duduk sembari memandangiku. Masih sama; manik seteduh senja, kerutan di kening, garis rahang yang tegas, mata yang selalu menatap tajam, surai jingganya tersapu angin bagai jilatan api. Yang berbeda adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia semakin terlihat tampan.

Tidak ada kata. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Kubawa tubuhku beringsut mendekat. Tanganku terulur menangkup wajahnya yang rupawan. Kurasakan kulitnya di atas telapakku. Kutarik napas, hendak bersuara. Namun, tindakannya membuatku bungkam.

Pria itu merapatkan bibirnya kepadaku. Air matanya mengalir, membuat ciumannya terasa asin. Tidak ada gerakan lain, hanya menyalurkan perasaannya lewat sentuhan di bibir. Ia menarik diri lebih dulu. Aku hanya diam. Dia mulai memelukku.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Mataku terasa panas. Kubalas pelukannya. "Maaf membuatmu menderita."

Gelengan kuat kuberikan sebagai jawaban. "Je t'aime, Kuchiki Rukia."

Aku menangis keras. Tak peduli pundaknya basah karena air mataku. "Ichigo bodoh."

"Ya, aku tahu." Dia tersenyum.

Aku sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Memeluk pria yang kucintai membawa kedamaian tersendiri di dalam hatiku. Aku hanya membutuhkan pria dalam dekapanku ini. Karena dialah aku bisa kembali ke rumah. Rumah yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan cinta. Yah, di dalam pelukannya- itulah rumahku.

Ichigo sedikit menjauhkan dirinya. Matanya merekam setiap ekspresiku di dalam memorinya.

"Rukia," kalimatnya menggantung. Ingatanku kembali bermain. Dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku tahu profesiku ini akan selalu membuatmu khawatir. Aku juga bisa saja meninggalkanmu karena harus memenuhi tugasku sebagai seorang tentara. Tapi kau hanya perlu percaya kepadaku. Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Sebelum aku bertindak jauh. Aku akan bertanya kepadamu sekali lagi. Masihkah kau mau mencintaiku?" kuanggukkan kepalaku berulang kali.

"Sekarang semua pekerjaanku selesai," suaranya bergema bersamaan dengan potongan kenangan yang ikut bermain.

' _Je t'aime. Menikahlah denganku.'_

.FIN.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

"Ah. Entahlah aku juga terkejut. Sepertinya Tuhan kasihan kepadamu, akhirnya Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi agar aku bisa menjagamu." Kulayangkan tinjuku ke lengannya.

"Yang serius, Ichigo."

Dia terkikik geli. "Sekelompok orang menyelamatkanku, ketika perang telah usai. Semua prajuritku telah kembali ke helikopter. Dan aku malah terjatuh ke dalam jurang saat itu. Sekelompok orang itu menemukanku, kemudian mengobati lukaku."

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, Aku terus mengawasimu dari jauh. Aku juga menahan rasa rinduku. Aku tak bisa langsung menemuimu. Karena aku harus menyelesaikan maslahku terlebih dulu. Yah, seperti membuat laporan." Ceritanya dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi selama ini."

"Yah, tentang buket bunga, tentang taksi, tentang brandalan yang tak lagi mengejarmu. Aku mengikutimu terus. Seperti stalker." Mulutku terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Aku memandangnya tidak percaya.

Ichigo mulai memberikan perhatiannya. "Dan, ada satu hal," matanya menajam, "kau berhutang penjelasan tentang pria bernama Tsukishima itu kepadaku." Ujarnya serius, seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. Dasar iblis. Tengkukku terasa dingin. Situasinya berubah menjadi siaga.

"Ah, Ichigo lihat itu." Trik murahan, pikirnya. Ichigo tak merespon, ia tidak terpengaruh. Masih dengan senyum iblisnya. Kutelan ludahku susah payah. Tidak disangka dia mulai menggelitikiku. Kami tertawa bersama. Di bawah cakrawala kami saling mendekap, berbagi kehangatan yang sama. Ah, inilah Ichigo. Sosok pria yang mencuri hatiku. Dan, dialah tempatku untuk kembali. Merasakan cinta dan hangat kasihnya.

.REAL END.

 _Je t'aime: artinya sama kayak I love You dalam bahasa prancis._

07.

Apa ini? Rasanya cara menulisku kembali menurun setelah lama hiatus dari dunia tulis menulis. Tidak kusangka kegiatanku di dunia nyata begitu padat. Belum lagi saat kutahu _ending Bleach_ yang mematahkan hati. Jujur saya pun tidak puas dengan _ending_ -nya. Karena itu pula semangat saya sempat _down_ berbulan-bulan. Yah, jujur saja. Salah satu alasan saya suka menulis karena saya mencintai _Bleach_ , saya mencintai IchiRuki. Karena terlalu cinta, saya menjadi sangat sedih mengetahui kapal kesukaan saya karam tanpa permisi. Terlebih ketika mengetahui _light novel_ yang keluar. Tentang pernikahan RenRuki, tentang kenyataan perasaan Ichigo terhadap *sensor*. Maaf, saya jadi curhat.

Meski seperti itu, semangat saya kembali. Walau tidak terlalu menggebu. Hal ini sudah cukup agar saya tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Saya yakin meski saya larut dalam kesedihan TK tak pernah mengubah cerita _ending_ -nya.

Inilah hasilnya, setelah lama hiatus. Rukia jualan roti. Ichigo masuk militer. Mungkin agak aneh tentang ceritanya. (Nggak tau lagi deh) Cerita ini langsung muncul di kepala saya. Pengennya bikin yang Angst, tapi nggak deh.. haha. Maaf jika mengecewakan, padahal di fic saya yang kemarin-tahun lalu :v- ada yang memuji perkembangan menulis saya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan bagi kalian yang sudah mau mem-fav maupun mem-follow

Semoga kalian suka. Tanpa pembaca saya nggak tahu harus ngapain ^_^. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca apalagi kalau mau ninggalin review. Review kalian sangat membantu untuk saya. Jika ada saran atau keripik- eh ralat; keritik *plak* akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. xD Hahaha~

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk,

 _Darries, Haruna Aoi, Izumi Kagawa, Delalice, Azura Kuchiki, Nozaki._

Karena sudah me-review fic-fic saya dan mendukung saya selama ini ^_^

Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di Fic selanjutnya, ya!


End file.
